What's a dad?
by robacsam
Summary: Devlin contemplates what makes a dad, and how smart he is. Started because thw ending of "Ken 10" upset me for years. Ben dose nothing when Devin's arm (and view of his father) is clearly injured and only gose into a rage when his own child was hurt. A real hero would've cared more.


A few days had passed since Devlin had officially started living with the Tennyson's. He knew this because his caseworker was glad to be done with the mountain of legal work that went into Devlin's case alone with filling out runaway forms with the police, getting his last foster home to sign over rights and such. To celibate Devlin and Kenny were allowed to stay up a little bit later than the past nights. They used this time, wisely, to play video games.

It was a new fighting game Devlin had among his things, but he didn't have the game system for it as Kenny did. The thin pale, was dressed in a pair of dark sweat pants, a simple back shirt, with the tail of his hairstyle undone for the night. With that back untied, what he had of long hair fell down to his shoulders, similar to Kevin's long hair. But the shaved underneath allowed for the best cooling on warm days. Also he thought it looked cooler, no one he knew had this haircut. The dark hair matched the dark rings under his eyes from a lack of sleep, but they were so happy as he mashed buttons on the cotroller and seemed to be winning against his tanner, smaller brother with his bright eyes. All he had to do was hold out for a few more seconds, the timer on the round would run out, and since his avatar had more health then Kenny's he would win. When that moment came controllers were slammed down as Kenny claimed;

"Mashing buttons shouldn't work! It's unfair!"

Devlin put his hands in the air, in a sort-of double celibation retro fist-pump, "fair or not that's the fifth game in a row I-Ow!" He pulled his left arm back down normally to his side. Using his good arm to cradle it a bit as hw frowned.

"Grandpa told you not to do that yet." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"What dose he know anyway?" Devlin asked with a joking smile, trying to lighten the mood, "his medical training is from before buldings existed probably. My dad always says you heal faster by working through the pain. But then we see where his words get him." He said with a small chuckle. Kenny had lightened up by then too and was busy setting up another round with the controller back in his hand, he laughed. "Yeah and with his words your dad's probably not coming out 'til they abolish the criminal justice system." Kenny chuckled, thinking he was being clever but with his eyes closed he didn't see Devlin's face change. His heart raced a bit faster and his brow knitted together.

"Hey!" Devlin barked as if Kenny had cheated in the game, but hw made no move to grab his controller. "Only I can say those things!"

"But, man, it's true, besides. What do you care after what he did? He's the bad guy."

"I know that now. But he's still my dad."

"He almost broke your arm."

"He didn't mean to! I was in the way!" Honestly, Devlin thought it over. There was no way Kevin could have removed Devlin from being in his way without some force. Maybe he used too much force, after all, with that much power. He probably meant to use a lighter touch but was caught up in things. Even so there was no way Kevin thought "i'm going to throw my son and break his arm". Dad's just didn't do that! Kenny was just sort of staring now as Devlin's heavy breathing slowed. He wasn't sure what to do, if he should tell someone or get someone. But Devlin was calming down again soon afterwards. So Kenny asked instead;

"Are we still playing the game?" And almost as if he was never angry, Devlin causally leaned back into the bed frame they sat in front of before the tv.

"Nah, you need some training first and I need a break from winning."

Kenny gritted his teeth and just for that he started the single player campaign of the story, not that Devlin was complaining as he closed his eyes for a few moments.

Hed been here five days, and in those days it was like anyother foster home, but different; You lied so they'd like you, your favorite food was whatever they cooked that first night, you didn't complain when asked to do something. But after a few days in a foster home, things would relax a bit, people fell into routines and truths slowly came out, you started to get to know the people, and they you. Here it was...different. Devlin had been here two weeks and things still remained awkward and stiff in the morning when it came to Ben Tennyson, he'd give a hello as Devlin ate cereal like he forgot the boy was sleeping there now and then he'd quietly and quickly excuse himself from the room. That wasn't what a dad did. Even 'apson, his ever-forgetful, last foster father would ask questions like how you slept or talk about school or...,something, and Devlin watched Ben have these interactions with Kenny. It made sense really, Ben was Kenny's dad, not his.

Devlin knew dads and dads were strange, Ben seemed to be the type that didn't like kids that weren't his, it was understandable. His dad was the same way, just barely tolerating any runt he had to in public. In fact, from all the dads Devlin had, he really knew what a dad was. Dads were nice to their kids, even if something seemed unfair it normally paid off in the longrun. Dads taught you things, like when Kevin started showing him how to absorb electricity, or when 'apson taught him how to find the 'x' in those stupid math problems. Dads were proud of you, they bragged a lot. Kevin did this a few times to some friends when he was around, a chip off the old block! And 'apson bragged when Devlin brought him a "great improvement"mark on his math test, and Devlin swelled at those words every time.

But most importantly, dads dont hurt their kids. Never. If they did it was an accident, like getting your fingers caught in a door because they weren't looking as they closed it, or they warned you about staying away from something and you didn't listen. His arm sent a small pain through his body that let out a rhythmic message of "you didn't listen", and at night Devlin did more thinking over it than sleeping. If he had listened, if he'd been smart and moved he wouldn't be hurt. But then Kenny would be. Either way he was an idiot! If he wasn't hed be doing better in school, he wouldn't have even helpped his dad get out. But he had to be an idiot and listened to Kevin. "Dont you want me around, Dev? You know as well as I do a son's place is with his father- we just gotta take care of some business first."

And he believed that sliver tongue! All he could think about was those rare moments when he was younger, walking and talking with his dad on Saturn. How proud the man smiled when Devlin's first tanturm shorted out the house, and thr affection. Kevin wasn't the kind to say any words of love, Dads didn't do that, but it was in pats on the shoulder or tight grabs to the forearm as he yelled at Delvin because he cared. Even then his yelling wasn't loud, Kevin's voice got low may be a bit tense.

"You think I want to see my son end up road kill. Next time I tell ya to shut up-do it. That's how you get stopped for a search."

And it was wonderful, all those moments felt good. He choose to think of those rather than the many times Kevin had to "work", or "something came up", Dads were busy like that. Ben even said those words eariler that morning to Kenny, who grumbled a bit. But Devlin understood, hed been asked that a lot when Kevin wouldn't show so he understood when Ben did the same thing, even if he wasn't asked about it. Dads apologized, said whatever they had to do that was temporarily more important than their child, and you were expanded to say you understood, even if it sounded crazy. Then afterwards dads normally tried to make it up to you with some outting, or promise of one. Devlin watched this happen as Ben promised to take Kenny somewhere later in the day. Kevin used to promise to take him to Earth, and in a way, he finally did it. Devlin jad always wanted to see the great, hussling, tall areas that werent yet possible in the colony, and though the trip had to be made alone, Kevin kept his promise. It what dads do. Kevin promised his son would see Earth and he promised theyd get to be together, and Kevin's promises normally came ture in one way or another. If they didnt it was your fault in some way. If Devlin listened to Kevin after Dad's...business was done, they'd go away together. Heck, part of Devlin laid awake wondering if he would rather have choosen the null void than a new family. He heard terrible stories,but he'd be where Kevin said he belonged; with his father. Instead he had to go and be a stupid idiot and not listen like an idiot and get in Kevin's way- what was wrong with him?! It was like he wanted to get injured! And all for-!

"Devlin! Hey!" Kenny shouted as Devlin's eyes shot open and he sat straight up.

"...dude, you're sweating." Kenny said, completely loosing his train of thought. For a single second of being awake Devlin looked like, maybe, maybe some of the sweat had been tears and he was shaking as he caught his breath. Kenny frowned and as Devlin returned to normal he asked,

"Want some ice cream before bed?"

At hearing the words Delvin, brushed back his bang and started to smile as he stood up to follow after Kenny.

Maybe he was an idiot, and maybe all dads were very similar, but Devlin knew for sure friends weren't. He never smiled like did with Kenny. They moved down halls, talking about what flavors they could have and getting excited to get the "longer spoons" if there was only enough ice cream left to eat out of the carton. But then suddnely, Kenny stopped. He didnt look back, but his voice sounded low and sad.

"Oh, uh, Dev...I'm sorry about what I said..and your arm..." and after a few seconds he kept walking while Devlin paused to take in the words. His arm pain still called him an idiot for not listening before. It wouldn't go away.

"...yeah...yeah... me too." He muttered softly before he went to caught up with Kenny.


End file.
